


Linguistics

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Undercover, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam taught Michael how to use his tongue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



Sam cringed at the harsh bayou accent Michael used to greet this week’s demon. It was - in his not-so-humble-opinion- pretty attrocious. As his best friend let loose with a series of outlandish promises to the slaver who held one of Sam’s buddies’ daughters, Sam decided to save the day, playing to the hilt a sleaze looking to score a harem of illegally imported girls.

Michael was inscrutable as they pulled into the courtyard under the sound of Sam’s teasing. He was somewhere in the middle of trying his own Southern accent when Michael took Sam unaware with a kiss, drawing blood in his haste.

It was Michael who broke the ensuing silence. “You’re the one who taught me how to use my tongue.” He chased the words with a quick brushing of his hand across the fly of Sam's suit pants, which already bulged over his arousal.

That said, he left Sam throbbing in the front seat of the Charger.


End file.
